


The Young Lady and The British Lieutenant - Tome 1

by Delicious_Stories



Category: 18thCentury - Fandom, GeorgianEra
Genre: 18th Century, England (Country), English History, Gen, Georgian Era, Historical Romance, Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicious_Stories/pseuds/Delicious_Stories
Summary: June 1777 - Cynthia Aylesworth is the bride for a man of the English aristocracy; Lord Charles Ritter, her marriage have been decided some years ago, but it could be compromised  by her feeling for a British Lieutenant, a man she can not marry.Between love, duty and family attachement; Cynthia will have to make a choice. Will she follows the rules or her heart?





	The Young Lady and The British Lieutenant - Tome 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a French so it is possible that I make some mistakes in English.  
> The pertinent feedbacks are accepted - don't hesitate to tell me what you like and/or dislike in my story.

Cynthia was sitting in the garden of the family estate, her blond and wavy hair sweep her sweet face, her porcelain skin made her look like a sweet doll, she was one of the most courted girls in the country.

Her family was very active and organised oftenly some receptions and donated funs gathering to the charities causes, the father Edward; Duke of Bampton is married to a distant French cousin, Marie Dorgemont who had became Duchess of Bampton, at the beginning it was an arranged marriage between the families, finally it became a marriage of true love with a solid foundation and common values.

Together, they had three children, the first one was William Joseph Edgar Alfred, born on 15th April 1751, viscount of Bampton, he will succeed to his father as the next Duke of Bampton; then Matthew David Joachim Charles, born on 26th September 1752 and the last one Cynthia Marie Catherine Antonia, born on 10th July 1758.

Lady Cynthia spent a lot of her free time with a young Lieutenant from the British Army, she blushed at his slightest touch, his special words for her, et look at his direction all the time, however she knows that she couldn't marry him, she is the bride of a proud, vain et dishonest man; Lord Charles August Ritter, Duke of Burney.

12th June 1777 - At Charity receptions for wounded soldiers.

Her two brothers, William and Matthew found the Lieutenant at the buffet and start to ask some questions, he turned around and started the conversation with them.

"Good evening, Sirs, excuse-me for being so impolite, but I would like to know why did you stared at me all the time, I am not a thief or a dishonest gentlement.

\- No, of course not. But we have noticed that each time you take the time of my sister..

\- Is it forbidden to talk with Lady Aylesworth? , he asked anxiously.

\- No, but she has some other suitors to talk to...and a little reminder, you can't be one of her suitors due to your belonging to British Army.

\- So keep it in your mind and let her alone." Matthew said while looking at him.

A young lady with an indescriptible beauty, she stood next to her brothers and face to the young man, she wore a golden dress which suited her perfectly, while she brought the glass to her lips, she listened carefully the conversation and glanced at him.

"Don't stop now, you can talk in front of me....Lieutenant I am very happy to see you, I haven't expected you; after all you not supposed to be here isn't it?

\- Indeed, I had a permission so I thought that I could have some fun at your party, and I met your brothers...very charming.

\- So I hope you really enjoy it, the next one will be for my birthday, I am sure you could be there. As you have noticed tonight, my brothers are too protective and sent away all men to whom I addressed a look or a sentence, she said sending an accusing look to them.

\- Be sure that I will be a part of your party! Lady Aylesworth, I am sure that your brothers take carefully of you, and that is completely normal and it's perfectly understandable.

\- Hum...Cynthia; Lord Ritter is here, he came back especially from his journey in India, after all, it's the time to discuss about some things.

\- I send my apologises, Lieutenant. The duty is waiting for me. See you later."

She smiled at him and went to Lord Ritter, it was the perfect occasion for her to escape in her mind, she thought how she was not insensible to his natural charm, his chocolate eyes allows her to travel in a forbidden place where is settled the tentation and awoke her desires buried deep inside herself, and his lips which formed the most handsome smile in the world.

Cynthia sighed, she never expected to be so weak face to him, she knew that she should never have put her eyes on him, never pay attention to what her heart whispered to her...but love does not allow to think logically. Although she has no right, Cynthia wanted to be so much with him, more than anyone else, whereas she is travelling in her more intimate thoughts, her gracious body moved slowly among the guests, she greeted them with a gesture or with benevolent glance. A lot of men turned back when she walks in front of him, when she stops next to Lord Ritter, she could felt the glances towards her also the whispers prounounced at low voices who asked themselves when the marriage will be celebrated, a few women whispered that she was the most luckiest woman in the world.

Even if the marriage was the event of the year, if she married the Duke of Burney she was not sure to keep her vows about fidelity and honesty, after all how could she be a good wife if her heart and her thoughts belong to another man. At her place, she could admires him, he held a glass of red sparkling wine and seems to appreciate to talk and to exchange with someone belongings to British Army.

"Lady Aylesworth, your party is wonderful....Like yourself! I must admit that your dress really suits you very well, more than usual. Isn't she stunning?", he asked to a friend of him.

Cynthia was content to thank him and nodded, the Lieutenant certainly would not shows her like a trophee in front of everyone.

" Thank you a lot, Lord Ritter, but it's my parents who organised this. I am just attending. This one is for the British Army which help and protect us and our country.

\- Yes, indeed, I have seen a lot of lieutenants, officers, colonels... But excuse-me to back to this, Lady Aylesworth can I have your consent?

Cynthia's body stiffens at this question.

\- Honnestly, Lord Ritter, I am afraid that I am not ready for this engagement... I am very attached at my life here, this estate is in my family for some generations.

\- So you're nearly nineteen, it's time my dear. And I will know how to honour you, perhaps could I buy this estate that you cherrish so much.

\- Oh Papa wouldn't allow it! He could die to lose this estate! And it's William's heritage, not mine.

\- We could arrange it with him, we could settled them and raised our children...

\- ... Lord Ritter, please, don't insist! And talk to me about this marriage, never again!!!"

She tried to relax herself, she was looking after the lieutenant, but she couldn't find him, maybe he left the party. Sadly, she walks to the garden, Cynthia heard a few people laughing and talking near an apple tree in bloom. She saw her cousin, Freda Kerr, Archiduchess of Barn and Countess of Dubey.

" Good evening, cousin Freda! I hope you're enjoying this party!

\- As always, it is very successful, I maintain my relationships.

\- I see... But I thought that you were already married to Charles-Henry Borthwick and have the titles of Countess?

\- Oh well...we are married...but you see the life is full of sadness, my heart is enough big for loving a lot of people.

\- I see....You know a plenty of people, so maybe you could give me some informations, I would like to know if you have seen a lieutenant with chocolate eyes and with a devastating smile?

Cynthia! It's dark night, how do you want me to distinguish a lieutenant from a colonel and that I notice the colour of his eyes, she sighed. Wait, he is still there, I thought that you should listened the reason ?

\- Oh please, don't make any reproach, are you following the reasons and the rules of nobility?

Cynthia looked at up at the sky and planted her emerald green eyes in Freda's gray blue eyes and repeated:

\- Have you seen him or not?

\- No, I am sorry. I should say my dearest cousin if he left without saying goodbye to you, he is certainly not a gentleman.

\- Thank you, I will pass of your advices. Thank you for your answer. Enjoy yourself!"

 

The young lady walked to the aisle of her flats towards her room, suddenly she heard a man's voice, at that moment her body froze on the spot.

" Lady Cynthia Aylesworth, please wait!

\- Lieutenant... I thought that you have disappeared and left the party... I can't find you!

The young lady was relived, after all maybe he was a little attached to her.

\- I send you my apologies, I met some poeple I knew and took the time to talk with them, Have I missed you?, he asked with a mischievous smile.

\- That's not I said, she assures taking a haughty air.

\- I would like to see you again Lady Aylesworth... as a friend of course. I am in town until the 15th July, maybe we could join each other in town for a little talk, or maybe we could met each other by chance. Do not we say that the world is small?

The lieutenant takes an amusing look, he looks at her and smiles frankly, her hand snapped a fan to bring some freshness, her glance swept the lobby and she went back to him.

\- I will be delighted, Lieutenant....

\- Oh please excuse me. I am the Lieutenant Hugh Wadham. At your service

She giggled behind her fan.

\- I wish you a good evening, Lieutenant Wadham.

\- Good night to you, Lady Aylesworth."

She smiled to him and went up the stairs.

 

The next morning, the young lady awoke with an happy mood and took her breakfast with her brother, William; who was so talkative usually, do not say a word and ignored the happy mood of his sister.

"William, what is wrong with you? Usually you talked to me non-stop and now you haven't said a work, even a "Good morning!".

\- Alright, do you want to have a talk? So let's talk about it! Lady Cynthia Aylesworth have you enjoyed enough of the little show that you played last night with this lieutenant?!

\- Sorry, but may I ask if you are jealous my brother?

\- I am your brother, and I am your protector after Papa, as Matthew is it too, and I am warning you that you will marry a man that Papa choose, and it is Lord Ritter, you know it well, it had been decided long time ago.

\- Nothing is decided, William.

\- Oh you know it is! You know that it's the same for us, no exceptions for you or for me, our destiny is already sealed since our childhood and we haven't any objections to discuss.

\- We have always the choice...

\- It is not working like that, and you know it, you hurt yourself, it's not because you love this lieutenant that it will change something...You think that the reason always win, but look around you.

\- I never said that I loved him, he is a good friend!

\- Stop it! Everyone realised that you have your eyes on him during all the evening. Obviously if you weren't in love you will not defend him. You think that you know everything about love but it's not like your stories and fairytales!

\- And you, what did you know about love, William?! It's not because you think that you know the women that is the truth, you don't know us! After all, if you adore these rules, could you tell me why you are still after Marylène than your own wife. You are not going to France for only visiting our cousins. I am not fooled!"

They yelled again and again, until William stops and gives her a look with flames inside them, but Cynthia held his gaze, she had never let herself be, and it's not now that she going to be. She was a strong lady with a strong behaviour, she doesn't care about what the guests could thinking about her or even her closed relations. She was just like her mother, the Duchess Marie Dorgemont, was in the old days known as a stubborned lady and her frankness, that has attracted Edward.

Their father appeared in the lobby, and walk towards them, he kisses his daughter on her cheek, and put a hand on Williams' shoulder, he was coming back from hunting, surely with his son Matthew.

"What's happening there? We can heard you from the lobby near the first entrance.", he asked calmly.

Neither of them answered, Cynthia glanced at him, was he going to talk about his suspicions to their father; their eyes met, he went away. The young man doesn't know what he has to do, perhaps should he talks about his doubt to his father, but William doesn't want Cynthia has got some difficulties and less to affect their relation almost idyllic of sister and brother. However, he hopes that she could regain her mind, he knows that she should be married this year, it was not common in this kind of family, usually the heirs were getting married at the age of sixteen or seventeen, even more early but the Aylesworth family although is a noble and rich family, it was not a common family, it has been decided the question of marriage will resolved at their majority.

William was married to a young and rich lady, her father is the doctor of the family and of other noble's families, Doctor Fitz-Willboughton; the young Eliza was not very ugly but she hasn't a gracious body and slightly overweigheited, each time she opened her mouth to speak, each person in the room pray for she has to be going back to eat the "petits fours". Her language was without an egal, very familiar, she has not neither vocabulary and a low knowledge. William was oftenly disgusted by his wife and spent his free time with Marylène, a woman elder of five years. Moreoever the couple haven't any children, William doesn't want the same thing for Cynthia, he hopes for her a lovely and pleasant man, maybe with a little chance she could see Lord Ritter in another way, she could fall in love and forgot the lieutenant.

He has to talk with him, only the lieutenant Wadham could bring back her mind, but it was risky, he could face against a wall; if the feelings were mutual, what he should do?

The rules established for centuries in nobles families had no place to be and maybe it could change the actual world? He was lost, the conversation with his sister had divided his thoughts, William go to town where the military camp is settled, due to his title he was free to circulate in the camp.

"Major Campbell! Good evening!

\- My Lord, Good morning! What can I do for you?

\- I have got a special request, I would like to speak with the Lieutenant Wadham?

\- Oh I am really sorry but he is in town now, the soldiers are in permissions so they can go in town and takes part to the local life. I heard there was a music festival in the city centre, maybe you could find him there. May I ask why you would to talk with the Lieutenant Wadham?

\- I am afraid not, it is a private business. But I keep what you said in my mind, Major. Have a nice day.

\- At Your Service, My Lord!"

 

William left the military camp et goes to the town centre looking for the lieutenant Wadham, as the Major said there was plenty of people on the public place, after a while he saw his sister, he observed her gestures and detailed her outfit, Cynthia wears something glamourous, her dress was in peach colour matching perfectly her orange hat, her shoes were pure white but hidden under her long dress. Her stunning beauty darkened the faces of the other young women here.

The young woman's green eyes seemed to sweep the place looking for someone in particular. William asked himself if she was looking for the lieutenant Wadham. A lot of people came to greet her to which she answered with a playful "Hello". It was impossible to not notice her and not fall in love for her, she was emanating from her beauty, looking at her we can see her kindness on her face, her grace as much as her feminine manners.

A man walked towards her with an assured step, William can only sees his back, but he knew who he was, just glancing at her sister's smile. It was the smile of someone who is madly in love. He moved away a little bit and listening the conversation.

"Lieutenant Wadham! What such a surprise! I would like to tell you something, remember what I said last night my parents organised a party for my birthday. It's more like a recital with some musicians from Italy, France and Prussia. It will be the 15th July.

\- Is it an invitation?

\- Maybe...after all a lot of people will be here, it would be unfair from me to not invit you.

\- Your birthday isn't on 10th July?!

\- Yes, Indeed but in fact my father has something to do, so we have to report it on 15th. I suppose that you like music, it's a good excuse for coming.

\- It would be an honour to attend this so I am going to accept your invitation. Of course I love music like everyone, especially Johann Sebastian Bach.  
\- He is really wonderful, what do you think of Georg Friedrich Haendel? It's my favourite!  
\- You have good choice! I love especially "Water Music" .  
\- Oh I love to dance on this music, I found it so happy! Lieutenant, can I ask you a question?  
\- Of course!  
\- Why are you in the army? Is it a familial tradition?

He was late giving her an answer, it reminds him a painful memory in his heart and his mind; then he answered with a simple answer.

\- ...My father wasn't in the army...But I like to protecting my country, it's a duty and a reason to live for me.  
\- I am too afraid about wars which can become quickly a bath of blood or to get shoot and no seeing my family.  
\- Yes, it is the war. And you are a woman you have to keep yourself from any danger.  
\- Eh! A lot of women risk their life in this world, especially giving birth and something else! But...You don't miss your family?  
\- Of course, I do. But it is my duty to protect and serve this country and their people and I go to visit them as much as possible.  
\- Oh then it's whole of your life...I think it's a pity but I understand your thoughts...May I ask if you have a fiancée? Because if you have got one, she is certainly sad to be away from her lover and worried too, she sighed looking at him.  
\- You are very curious, Lady Aylesworth. I don't have got any girlfriend, but I want you to know if I am able to find this one girl I could leave the British Army if she asked me. Don't take this desperate look." He said smiling.  
She stared at him and chuckled.  
\- I don't take any desperate look Lieutenant Wadham...After that is not my concern, everyone needs their little secret garden.  
\- Why do you want to know this?, he asked with a beautiful smile.  
\- Because as you said I am curious, that is all! I am a curious woman, eager for knowledge about everything and about each othe, I like to know about people! Is this answer right for you, Lieutenant Wadham?  
\- Absolutely, my dearest Lady Aylesworth. He gives her another radiant smile.  
\- Please, don't repeat Lady Aylesworth so many times, I think it is redundant.  
\- Why? You are doing this too.  
\- How should I call you then? Hugh is too much formal, Sir Wadham too informal, as Lieutenant suits you well!, she said smiling with a little irony in her voice.  
So you are coming from an old family in Hampshire?  
\- Indeed, but how have you guessed?  
\- The accent. It is not the same that mine and I have some family there too.  
\- I go sometimes for visiting family, as I said earlier.  
\- I see...You are a lucky man, you don't belong to aristocracy, British or French aristocracy are the worst for women. And not good alliance...But it is another chapter. The aristocracy is exhausting and unfortunately we have to obey to stupid traditionals rules. Of course everything is not black, there are advantages too, but not the freedom. My dream is to be free and go everywhere I would.  
\- I am sure that aristocracy is not so bad as you think about it...  
She got angry and cut him off his words.  
-...Think about it! Firstly I am woman so I have to obey to a male protector, my father, brothers and later husband. And the man who is going to be my husband is someone I dislike, worst I hate. I know once married I will not have any liberty...But my father don't want to talk about this...he respects these old traditions...  
\- I must say that as long as I will be at your side, I will protect you and let you say whatever you want. Maybe you could soften his heart.  
\- I am sorry to disturbing you with my problems...so little comparison to yours. But I must admit that is good to have someone to talk to. Thank you for you support."  
She smiling to him and he smiles too, his look was captivated by Cynthias' sparkling eyes, time stops in his heart.  
No matter their age, no matter their rank. There is no more aristocracy and no more army. There is just two people who hardly fall in love. There is just Cynthia and Hugh. A beginning of their romantic love story. 

They came back to the Earth, in 18th Century, in England. 

"Please, call me Cynthia, I hear a lot of people calling me Lady Ainsworth.  
\- Alright, to one condition.  
\- Of course!  
\- Call me Hugh.  
\- But...no...It is too...I can't!, she gives him a surprise look.  
\- So I am not going to call you Cynthia...  
\- Well if you insist, Hugh.  
\- Do not worry, I will not call you Cynthia in front of people. I am sorry but I have to go!  
\- There is no problem. Have a nice day!  
\- Thank you, Good bye Cynthia!"

He goes away in a tiny street, she looked him going far away from her, she sighed and shaked her head to give back her idea in her mind, she turned back herself too fastly and almost ran into her brother, she was surprised but not in a good way.

"William! You scared me!

\- Sorry, Cynthia. I wouldn't scare you.

\- What are you doing? Are you spying me?

\- Immediately the big words. He hooked up to Heaven.

\- So...are you going to tell why are you here!

\- A noble gentleman doesn't have the right to take a walk far away for his troubles?

\- Have you got troubles, you?! Now stop playing with me, tell me!

\- You know you are very a scary girl when you have that look...Alright! I know it's crazy but I came here to talk to the Lieutenant, I am trying to understand your feelings. Seeing your smile I couldn't interfere in your conversation. 

\- I don't know what is the most stupid think you said to me. Wait, you heard our conversation! 

\- It fine, I haven't take part of it!

\- William, this is a private conversation...you were not involved!

\- A private conversation on a public place. Nice trying! You seem to be incredible close both.

\- Oh please William for God's sake, leave me alone with that, is that clear?!"

She walk over him and take the way to their home, he followed her and talking to his sister. 

\- What will you doing? 

\- I will stay friends with Hugh. 

\- Friends? How could you be friends with a man who madly in love and you call by his name with some stars in your eyes?

\- William! Stop it now! I am not in the mood.

\- I am trying to say that I agree with that... and I am on your side, I will help you to do accept this to Papa!

\- Come on! Papa will not change his mind, believe me! You opened my eyes last time, I couldn't marry him.

\- We are a team, we are more stronger because we are two people on the same side, I will try to change his mind about this. 

\- What should I do for you?

\- What you don't believe me? I am sincere, I only want to see you happy and possibly happy in your marriage, but we are going to wait a little bit. Not a word to Matthew, Eliza or anyone else."

Both took the way to their home, their father was at the entrance, and greeted them with a jovial mood. William asks if he could have an interview with his father.

The next long days were none other than negotiations, William try to have these rules removed by his father. He has many arguments like these rules were old enough for being deleted, he stands for Cynthia's cause, she was young, beautiful it would be stupid to give her a marriage which doesn't work or makes her unhappy. But their father stayed on his position he doesn't want to change rules. She will marry Lord Charles Ritter. William failed his mission.

The afternoon organised by Cynthia's parents, she was in her bed singing a little song, she knows what she has to do, spending time with ALL the guests and not her closest. She looked inside her wardrobe, and she has hesitated between an emerald green dress of the same colour as her eyes and a lively red dress with some patterns. She compared them during ten minutes, "Mademoiselle can not choose?" says her dame de compagnie.

\- I am afraid not...

\- There is someone who wants to talk with you.

\- William! I am so happy to see you! 

\- Indeed, I had a preview of your happiness months earlier, but it's not because of me. You can't choose?

\- I am hard to decide, can you help me again?

\- Oh you know, fashion is not for me!

\- But you are a man, you know what is suits to a woman.

\- Fine, if you insist, the green dress is very pretty but the red suits you better.

\- Good to know, thank you. Eliza will be here tonight?

\- I am afraid not. She is not very well.

The young lady smiles and chuckling, her looks was a mix of joy and excitement.

\- Ah....Maybe I will have the status of "Aunt or Auntie Cynthia", which one is your favourite?

\- Do not delude yourself! If Eliza is pregnant so I am not the father. 

\- How that? it is not possible, I know I am still a child, but it is your duty as much as possible for conceiving a child... according to a lot of people it is not unpleasant!

His eyes widened, how could she speak like this? It was a normal thing she thought about men at nineteen years old, but it was too much for him; he forbidden himself to imagine what his sister had in her mind. 

\- Please, I do not want to imagine this, neither what you think, neither to know you secret thoughts.

\- Are you shoked? Well we hear a lot of worse than that at the court, and much worst from Cousin Freda.

\- Freda...it is just one thing, you are my sister, Cynthia...Good idea from the new literature which put on the girl's hands. Well...I should return at Papa's side, the firs guests certainly arrived."

Cynthia send him a kiss and called Julie for a little help to dress up. Still few times and she could see him again. Once perfectly dressed, slightly made up and parfumed, she went down the stairs adorned with a red carpet matching her dress. As she went down she felt the eyes turn on her, she smiled and walked with grace until her parents.

"Cynthia, my dear! You are stunning in this dress, is not it Edward?

\- Absolutely, Marie, I believe that Mademoiselle inherits from her mother's interior and exterior beauty.

\- Oh Edward, do not flattering me, please...you know I do not like that., she says blushing

\- Papa, where is Matthew?

\- He is at the Barn duchy for business, you know Freda is the Archduchess but she can not be the only one heiress, she is a girl, and as your brother is the future Duke of Barn, moreover now she is the Countess of Dubey... well we are not here for talking about politics.

\- Papa, what is it? You seem to be very nervous.

\- Oh my darling, Lord Ritter is on his way, but it seems he will be too late for the recital! I am afraid he could not be here for your birthday.

\- Do not worry! I am sure he has a good excuse. We will without him."

She retains a smile for herself, and exchange a joyful look with her brother, no sign of Charles Ritter and no sign of Matthew, it will be a great night for her.  
Suddenly, the young lieutenant arrives with some somptuous clothes, he was cheerfully greeted by the Duke and the Duchess and goes towards Cynthia, her heart missed one beat and her eyes put softly on his face, her smile could enlightening the room, William asked to speak in private.

"Lieutenant Wadham, I should apologises myself for my rudness the last time you were here. I have to admit that I have understand some things.

\- What I have done to you?

\- I wanted to my sister respect the rules, and she had opened my eyes that there's rules are too old, I want to change that!

\- I am really impressed.

\- You have my words. Cynthia thinks to your good behaviour, discretion is golden rule.

\- Thank you so much, William. I have a debt for you. If you will excuse me, I have to do my duty which means talking to guests. And so do the same before we will accused of making a plot."

She winked at them and goes to greet the Duke and the Duchesse of Vandecoeur, distant cousins from her mother side, many times guests make a remark how happy she seems to be, some people put it on the way of her marriage with Lord Ritter, her father frowned he thought that she was a little bit too close with the lieutenant.   
The evening going well, William took Cynthia's arm and goes with her in a corner of the room and he gave her some order :

"Cynthia, you will going in my apartments, if someone asked you questions say simply that I have sent you for bringing me something with my business. Over there, there is a surprise for you."

Cynthia looks at him, incredulous, looking for to be enlightened, what was this mystery, she does not understand at all, she used to with his wacky ideas but that was beyond understanding.she walks quickly to William's apartments and following her brother's treasure hunt and access a distant place hidden from everyone,; she felt a hand on her shoulder, she prepares herself to shout, an other hand puts on her mouth and murmurs her : "Shh! Do not panick, it is me!", then her senses were always kept awake, her brain regain her mind in few minutes later to identify the interlocutor of the voice, she sighs and turn herself to the man.

"Hugh! You scared me!

\- I am sorry, it was William's idea, he thought that a little bit of intimacy will be good for us...to have a talk.

\- Hum...to talk....yes... I am sorry I am a little bit still under the shock...I guess it is also wine's fault, it is up into my head, but I am happy to be with you. She smiled at him.

\- The feeling is shared, Cynthia. 

\- I am truly honoured to be at your side, I am glad that we have alone moment, you know Lord Ritter can not waste our evening, he is not here tonight.

\- Are you really going to marry him?

\- Unfortunately, my destiny is to become the Duchess of Burney.

\- I should not say that but...

\- But what? Tell me...I can listening everything. 

\- If you insist, one month ago when I said that I could let down the army if I found the "woman" ...I have already found her....Cynthia the woman is you. Love you so much Lady Cythia Aylesworth. 

The young lady felt her hands shaking, avoid his look and keep her head down, her long blond hair hidden her face. 

\- Hugh, you do not simplify my task...How could I marry a man who just sees me as a piece of meat ....I know it is forbidden but I do the same for you..."

She could not finish her sentence, he puts a hand under her neck, and touched her lips with his, she could feel some butterflies in her stomach, his kisses gave her fever, she must not be tempted by this fever, the fever of forbidding and tentation.   
Suddenly she regains her mind, and make a step back :

"Lieutenant...hum...Hugh...I must be back in the main room, my parents are certainly looking for me."

She hurries to enter in the domain, some tears fall on her cheek, she ran into her brother.

"Hey, Cynthia, I thought that you will be happy!

\- I am but I can not! I can not do this! Thank you for your help but we have to stop it!

\- Do not give up like that. It will be okay."  
They enter in the common room, and Cynthia sat down in a chair in the corner, and started to cry, her brother tried to reassure her and rubed her back.   
William saw their father talking with a man dressed with somptuous clothes, with some high manners and heard words like - "engagement", "marriage", "consent" and warned his sister :

"Cynthia, we have another problem, he should not be there, but he is." 

She raised her head and stared at him with terror, the evening was going to be worse than she thought it could be, while she swallowing her tears she walks into them, and can see the man clearly, when she heard his voice she has a bad presentiment that the evening will not be too pleasant as it was earlier. 

"Good evening, Lady Aylesworth! Lord Aylesworth! He nodded towards her brother. I was afraid to have no time to come but at least I am here. I have got a good news.

\- Ah, yes, what is it?, she asked while her hands shaking.

\- We are going to marry next month, you are officially my future wife! I am so delighted with it. We are going to make a speech tonight, especially asked by your father.

\- Papa, how could you do this to me?! 

\- Cynthia, we cannot wait, we are in a critic situation, difficult economy crisis.

\- I am your daughter, and you say that your economy is more important me ! 

\- That is not what I am saying!"

She begged her father, but that change nothing, she goes to the stage for speech with Lord Ritter, music stopped, the room began to turn, she feels herself nauseous, she stared at crowd like a scared animal in front of hunters, all of these smiles, these dress with lively colours suddenly made her dizzy, she appears in the middle of the crowd, Lieutenant Hugh Wadham, he should ask himself which treat she played to him, she has accepted his kiss and announced so rapidly her marriage. Lord Charles Ritter began his speech.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen; I am so delighted that you came tonight, whereas the main reason is the recital organised by the Duke the Duchess of Bampton. I am here, with aggreement of the duke to make an announcement. This young lady that everyone knows, Lady Cynthia Aylesworth and myself would like to announce...

\- Lord Ritter, may I, please?

\- Absolutely! Take place here, it will be better for being see.

She stared each face one by one, it was no out of the question to marry him, while she felt herself faint, she puts her hand on the flange and announced with a firm voice.

"All my apologies, Lord Ritter, but I am not going to marry you.... It is Lieutenant Wadham I will marry, he is my only love and with or without the consent and the support of my family."

All heads turned towards her, William suprised by the bravery of his sister; opened his mouth, their parents were thunderstuck as the guests. Cynthia down the stage and prepares herself to fight the cruel world of aristocracy.


End file.
